Episode 370: Dax Don't Care
"Dax Don't Care" was originally released on September 4, 2017. Description Justin and Travis have returned from their annual pilgrimage to Margaritaville, and they've got plenty of stories from inside that challenging environment. Griffin wasn't invited, but only because he's forbidden from ever stepping foot into one of Jimmy's restaurants again for the rest of his life. He knows what he did. Suggested talking points A Thorough Margaritaville Review, Accidental Bike Thief, Friendship Contract, Fish Vape, Forgotten Serendipity, Winning a Celebrity Twitter Argument Outline 16:05 - My best friend in the world moved away a little while ago. A few weeks before he left, he offered me his bike that he said he didn't want any more and didn't want to spend time and money moving. I gladly took the bike. A few days before his going-away party, his wife asked me to bring the bike back so they could pack it. When I asked my friend what the deal was - I thought he gave me the bike - he said "don't worry about it and don't mention it again", and I can keep the bike. The bike wasn't brought up again until recently, after they had moved halfway across the country, when his wife texted me asking when I was going to send them the bike. I told my friend I was sending the bike back, but he keeps insisting I don't. His wife seems very annoyed, and I have no idea what to do. Please help! - Potential Bike Thief 22:53 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Earl the Gearl, who asks: What are the terms of your Friendship Contract? 28:20 - MZ - Sponsored by Lyft. Extended discussion of fish vaping. Advertisement for DCOMedy. Personal message for Rebecca. Advertisement for London Podcast Festival. 40:36 - I recently moved to a new city, and one day after work I went through the drive through at a Dairy Queen I've never visited before. When I pulled up to the window, I immediately recognized the cashier, but I didn't know her name or how I knew her. She also expressed some similar recognition of me. We talked for a bit and determined that we didn't go to school together and are not from the same area. How do I find out who she is? Is my brain broken? - Lost in Louisville 46:15 - Y - Found by Griffin McElroy, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Solve my harry potter Riddle? _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ #~#~# hint: I'm not sure wear your loyalty lies, Keep your chin up to the royal skies 47:20 - Y - Sent in by Erin Kys, from Yahoo Answers user VoldemortAnonymous user; name made up by Griffin, who asks: Can you become a celebrity for arguing with a celebrity on twitter and winning? 1:00:36 - Housekeeping 1:04:46 - FY - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user Timothy Allen, who asks: Is 'fidget spinner' masculine or feminine in Spanish? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Seth Carlson